User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Madoka Magica's manga feats collection
=Introduction= This blog is a compilation of all the important feats showed in the manga adaptation of the original Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. =Chapter 1= *Madoka is stated to be able to change destiny and everything in the world. *Homura can harm Kyubey with bolts of magical energy. *Mami can fire an energy blast from her cannon. =Chapter 2= *A soul gem is the source of a magical girl's power. *Magical girls can spread hope to the world while witches spread despair. Witches' curses are also the cause of the most unexplained suicides and murders in the world. *Kyubey can link other people's mind to telepathically communicate. *Soul Gems allow magical girls to find witches. *Mami enhanced Sayaka's bat and made it able to harm Adelbert. *Mami binds Gertrud and defeats her with Tiro Finale. =Chapter 3= *Suleika's barrier contains a starry sky. *Charlotte is stated to be on a completely different level from the previous witches. *Charlotte defeats Mami. *Homura defeats Charlotte. =Chapter 4= *Sayaka defeats H.N. Elly's familiars. *Sayaka defeats H.N. Elly. =Chapter 5= *Kyoko can magically enhance binoculars. *Homura is regarded as an irregular magical girl by Kyubey. *Witches' familiars can create unstable barriers. *Kyoko deviates one of Sayaka's attacks. *Kyoko shows to be stronger than Sayaka. *Sayaka's healing abilities are magically enhanced. She regenerated from an attack which should have put her in the hospital for three months. *Sayaka manages to block Kyoko's strikes. *Kyoko defeats Sayaka. =Chapter 6= *Homura can stop time to trick Kyoko. *Homura easily defeats Sayaka. *Grief seeds can be used to purify a soul gem. If a grief seed absorbs too many impurities, it may give birth to a new witch. *Kyubey can eat grief seeds. When a magical girl uses magic, her soul gem accumulates impurities. If a soul gem is purified, a magical girl can fight at optimum power. *Kyoko believes that she can defeat Walpurgisnacht if she teams up with Homura. *Homura is confident she can beat Sayaka in the same timeframe Kyoko eats her snack. *Magical girls can control their bodies only within a radius of 100 meters. Their physical bodies are just hardwares while their true form is their soul gem. *When a girl makes a contract with Kyubey, the latter takes her soul and turns it into a soul gem. That makes magical girls similar to zombies. Even if their heart is crushed or their blood drains away, magical girls can still live as long as they have their soul gems. *As long as magical girls' soul gem is intact, they are invincible. =Chapter 7= *Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. *Magical girls are like zombies. *Elsa Maria can use tree branches from her body to attack. *Sayaka defeats Elsa Maria in her berserker mode even if the witch harmed her a lot. *Sayaka is able to block out pain. =Chapter 8= *Sayaka can heal her wounds. *Sayaka implies she couldn't have defeated Elsa Maria if she hadn't go berserker. *Sayaka was able to defeat Uhrmann. *Homura can use a smoke bomb. *Sayaka killed the two guys on the train. *Kyubey states that if Madoka accepts a contract with him, she will be the strongest magical girl in the world. She may even become an omniscient goddess. *Homura kills Kyubey. *Kyubey can come back to life in another body. *Sayaka turns into a witch. *Magical girls becomes witches when their soul gem is completely tainted. =Chapter 9= *Oktavia survives one of Homura's bombs. *Homura can stop time. *Homura and Kyoko escape from Oktavia's barrier. *Kyubey can turn emotional energy into energy for the universe. *When a soul gem turns into a grief seed, a huge amount of energy is created. *Kyubey isn't able to trick people. *Kyubey states that Madoka will become the most powerful magical girl and then the most powerful witch in history. *Kyoko can keep Sayaka's body from decaying while also keeping it warm. *Walpurgisnacht is stated to be the biggest threat to magical girls. *Kyoko can block and survive Oktavia's strikes. *Oktavia is able to stab Kyoko with her sword. *Kyoko stabs her soul gem causing a huge explosion which destroys Kyoko, Oktavia and Oktavia's labyrinth. *Kyubey says that Homura can't defeat Walpurgisnacht on her own. =Chapter 10= *Izabel tells Homura to die. *Mami and Madoka defeat Izabel's familiars. *Mami and Madoka defeat Izabel. *Mami says that Madoka fought really well against Izabel and she might be ready to fight Walpurgisnacht with her. *Walpurgisnacht killed Mami. *Madoka says she is the only person in life who could hope to defeat Walpurgisnacht. *Madoka (1st timeline) died fighting Walpurgisnacht. *Homura can control time and is able to destroy a barrel with her golf club. *Homura defeats Patricia. *Madoka (2nd timeline) defeated Walpurgisnacht with Homura's help but used all of her magic and turned into a witch. *Madoka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko fight Oktavia. *Homura defeats Oktavia. *Mami binds Homura, kills Kyoko and was about to kill Homura too... but she was killed by Madoka. *Madoka (3rd timeline) and Homura defeated Walpurgisnacht but used all of their magic. *Homura says that her witch form and Madoka's one can turn the world upside-down. *Homura destroys Madoka's grief seed before it gives birth to a witch. *Homura defeats Roberta. *Madoka (4th timeline) defeated Walpurgisnacht in one hit. *Kriemhild Gretchen is stated to be the most evil witch. =Chapter 11= =Chapter 12= Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64